Portable computers 10 (See FIG. 1) use a ribbon cable 12 to connect a processor in a keyboard section 14 to a display 16, through a hinge 17. The hinge 17 allows the display section 16 to be tilted to a variety of positions for improved viewing. Graphics intensive applications have resulted in the ribbon cable 12 carrying faster data rates at higher clock speeds. The transmission lines of a ribbon cable emit Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI). At higher data rates the transmission lines act like antennas and typically emit higher EMI levels. A number of modifications can be made to the prior art ribbon cables to decrease the amount of EMI they emit. However, most of these modifications require increased shielding adding to the weight of the computer.
Thus there exists a need for a system that can provide a high data rate communication path with lower EMI, low weight and that operates through a hinge of an instrument, such as a portable computer.